funorbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Quartic
Discussion Archives: Current Revision | Archive 1 Chess achievements The chess section is complete except for the Master achievement image (large), and I noticed you have that achievement. Could you upload that so we have another game 100% complete? --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 02:49, 23 September 2008 (UTC) :Also, we need the first 2 achievement images for monkey puzzle for that game to be 100% complete. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 02:50, 23 September 2008 (UTC) ::I'm planning to get everything else complete before I worry about images. I will upload them if no one beats me to it though. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 02:53, 23 September 2008 (UTC) :::Ok, in that case, I will focus on the images. Since I'm very fast at editing them, that is... ;) --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 02:54, 23 September 2008 (UTC) ::::For the time being, I'll just upload the images... will add to pages later. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 02:55, 23 September 2008 (UTC) Re:No signature templates rule Hi Quartic, thanks for letting me know, I have marked my template for deletion. Cflm001 Talk 13:09, 1 October 2008 (UTC) A quick edit? I'm just wondering if you can caps the A in Act 3, Mission 2A Siege. Looks untidy with the un-caps a. I'm going to bed :O. Zaptowin9999 15:26, 1 October 2008 (UTC) Pixelate images... Quite a few images from Pixelate you could add... =] --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 23:07, 1 October 2008 (UTC) :I'll get round to them sometime. :-p Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 23:16, 1 October 2008 (UTC) About keyboard shortcuts Since you want a keyboard shortcut for autocropping, I've made a video showing how to add one. Will upload now. I'll tell you when done. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 23:59, 1 October 2008 (UTC) :Or you can check my youtube channel. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 00:02, 2 October 2008 (UTC) ::LtUyGIM_kc0 --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 00:29, 2 October 2008 (UTC) Guestbooks? Should we allow guestbooks? They are basically spam pages... and if we do, everyone will add one, and we will end up with a more cluttered wiki... --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 19:05, 2 October 2008 (UTC) :Personally I'm indifferent to them. If you think it's important you should probably try to get the consensus to make this a new rule. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 19:33, 2 October 2008 (UTC) ::Hmm... fair enough. I guess it's not that big of a deal. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 19:40, 2 October 2008 (UTC) Protection forum page w:Forum:Need_help_with_protecting_many_pages_at_once --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 21:03, 2 October 2008 (UTC) Transparency Did you add an alpha channel? [[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 22:46, 6 October 2008 (UTC) :I thought that's what I did... But as you can see, it looks grey in the uploaded images. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 22:47, 6 October 2008 (UTC) ::If you added an alpha channel, you simply need to delete the pixels you want to be transparent. [[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 22:49, 6 October 2008 (UTC) CSS Hack I meant to have two different versions of the CSS hack. They had to be REALLY different, so I could tell which css file contained the modification that would actually be displayed. It ended up that the one in monaco.css worked, and the one which looked better thats in common.css didn't, so I removed that section from the common.css and added it to monaco.css. When the site updates itself, it will look a bit better. I believe it will be a #373737 background with a #8904D5 border. That might be more 'visually appealing'. If not, tweak it 'til it looks right!--[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 23:22, 6 October 2008 (UTC) Brick-à-Brac Achievement Pages Hey Quartic, since I'm working on the level images now, could you help out with the achievement pages? We just need to add details like members only/not, etc., as well as names and descriptions. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 03:34, 9 October 2008 (UTC) Re: Recent changes and page editing problems I don't use enhanced recent changes... I only use the auto-refresh tick box. Wait a minute...!!! I JUST made an edit earlier and the editing tools were there... Where are they?!? It's not you, and I didn't change anything at all. I think it's the site... --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 23:01, 9 October 2008 (UTC)